


Mon El down a well

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, mon el dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: exactly what it says mon-el gets thrown in a well





	Mon El down a well

"Alex!" Kara cries indignantly 

"He's gonna be fine" Alex scoffs

"You threw him in a well" Kara says waving to the old well behind Alex

"Come on Kara, he's a Daxamite, he'll be fine and if not, well, you could do better"

"Alex" Kara groans stretching her sister's name out

Come on Kar, we'll leave Mon Hell to get himself out of the well. In the meantime we can go see if that diner serves Pancakes"

"Chocolate chip?"

"Sure, whatever you want sweetie"

Two hours later Mon-El lies unconscious at the bottom of the well, his powers drained as Kara works her way through her 5th stack of pancakes and Alex smiles, glad for the smile on Kara's face.


End file.
